Slight Scare
by UnstoppableForce
Summary: Oneshot. Tony chases a suspect and gets caught out. Gen


Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own NCIS unfortunately.

Oneshot idea I've had gnawing at me for a couple of weeks now.

Gen, but there's a teeny tiny blink-and-you'll-miss-it slashy bit. Nothing worse than what you could get in the show though. xD

.

Gibbs was running.

He didn't know where Tony was exactly, all he knew was that he was somewhere ahead of him, down one of the alleys between the storage units. Which one however, he had no clue. He could, however, hear shouting. Some of which sounded like their murder suspect, some that he knew was Tony.

It'd just been a routine interview. Just a witness. Gibbs had taken his whole team since there was 2 witnesses, and they needed the practice, Ziva especially. McGee hadn't gotten too rusty down in cyber-crimes, but he wasn't to Gibbs' liking. So they all went.

One of the witnesses, the one he and Tony had been interviewing, had turned out to be a suspect. He then ran, which pretty much made him guilty in Gibbs' eyes, and Tony had taken off after him like a greyhound. Gibbs wasn't quite as fast as he used to be, not that he'd admit it to anyone, so he was a little behind. Which he wasn't happy about. _Where the hell is the rest of my team?_

Gibbs rounded the corner, skidding to a stop and raising his gun.

Tony's gun was on the ground, and Tony himself... he was being half choked by the suspect. The suspect, a Mr Harrison, was currently using Tony as a human shield, and had one beefy arm around his neck, the other hand holding a knife, which he also had pressed against Tony's neck. Gibbs raised his gun.

"Let him go."

"No. He's coming with me, I want out of here."

_You are not getting out of here with Tony. No way. Now if you'll just move ever so slightly to the left..._

Harrison tightened his grip on Tony's neck, causing the agent to choke, struggling to breathe. Gibbs stepped closer.

"Stop moving! I'll slit his throat!" The knife was moved threateningly, millimetres from its target.

Then Gibbs got his chance. Harrison moved ever so slightly to the left, just like Gibbs wanted him to, and...

BANG.

1 bullet, directly between the eyes. _Perfect._

Tony stood there, shaking ever so slightly, looking between Harrison's still body and Gibbs in awe. Gibbs walked over to him.

"You okay DiNozzo?"

"Er... I think so." Tony checked himself over quickly.

"Yep. All good boss." For all Tony was grinning, the slight waver in his voice gave him away.

Just then, Ziva and McGee raced around the corner. Gibbs turned, glaring at them.

"And where were you?"

"Sorry Boss, we weren't sure where you guys had gone." McGee panted, hands on his knees. _Out of shape too aren't we. More time in the gym for you._

"Whatever. Secure the scene, get the backup team down here, when they arrive go finish interviewing Harrison's wife. Then get your asses back to the office, and I want a damn good explanation as to WHY you took so long, cause that excuse just isn't good enough."

The two agents stared at Gibbs, half in shock, half in fear.

"MOVE IT!"

They scattered. Gibbs turned back to Tony, who was standing there with a half smile on his face, obviously trying to hide his shakiness, but Gibbs knew better. Normally Tony would be standing with a slightly smug grin on his face, but not now. Which said a lot.

"Come on Tony, with me."

Gibbs started to walk back in the direction of the car, checking back a couple of times to make sure Tony was actually following him.

.

A few hours later, Gibbs was just putting the finishing touches on the small mountain of paperwork. His shooting of Harrison had been declared a clean shoot, backed up by Tony's statement, and the wife's statement that Harrison had been a little unstable of late.

Gibbs glanced up at Tony, who was slowly but surely working through his own pile. He looked like he was about to fall asleep though. Gibbs had had Ducky check him over when they got back to the office. Ducky said he was just a little shocky, nothing serious. Tony had calmed down a lot, wasn't shaking at all now, seemed fine apart from the fact he couldn't keep his eyes open. Gibbs glanced at Ziva and McGee, both of whom had finished their work and were now sitting quietly at their desks, like children waiting to be dismissed from class. _Which is pretty much what they are after today. Apparently they didn't even realise what had happened with Harrison until 5 minutes after we took off. Useless. The looks on their faces as I yelled at them were amusing though, I have to admit that. To myself though, I'm not telling anyone else that._

"Okay, Ziva, McGee. Go home."

They didn't need telling twice, grabbing their bags and walking as fast as they could to the elevator without jogging. Gibbs suppressed a grin. Abby and Ducky had gone home over an hour ago. He turned to Tony.

"Okay Tony, time to go home."

"I'll just finish this Boss, then I'll go, promise."

"No. You're going home now, the paperwork can wait, you're falling asleep as it is. I don't want to have to make you write all these again now do I? Go home."

Tony put his pen down and put his head in his hands, sighing.

"Okay." His voice was so quiet it was near a whisper. He still didn't move. _He doesn't want to go home. Okay._

"Actually, forget that. You're coming with me tonight."

Tony looked up.

"No Boss, it's fine, I'm going."

"Did that sound like a request, DiNozzo?"

"No Boss. Coming Boss." Tony got up, grabbing his gun from the drawer, his bag from the floor and turning his desk lamp off in one smooth movement. Gibbs walked to the elevator, Tony trailing behind him like a lost puppy. _Which he is in a way. More so than usual today._

The elevator dinged, and they went inside.

.

Gibbs wandered down to the basement. He'd sent Tony down here with instructions to sand with the grain while he sorted the spare room out. He'd got pizza on the way home, made sure Tony ate at least half of it, then all but ordered him to the basement. Now the spare room was sorted out, he needed to get Tony upstairs. _Shouldn't be too hard, unless he's gone and fallen asleep on me. I can't hear any sanding noises, not that that means anything._

He made his way down to the bottom of the steps, and looked around, not seeing Tony immediately.

"Tony?"

He moved around the boat, then had to grin. Tony had fallen asleep under the boat, in a similar fashion and position to what Gibbs himself had been known to find himself in at times. _Can't leave him there. I want to do some work down here, and he needs the sleep. Not gonna sleep when I'm making noise._

"Okay Tony, wake up."

No reply.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony jumped awake, nearly banging his head off the boat. Gibbs had to laugh, the expression on the younger man's face was a picture.

"Come on, to bed with you."

"That a proposition Boss?"

Gibbs smacked Tony on the back of the head.

"Shutting up now Boss."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, returning his concentration to getting Tony to walk up the stairs and not trip up them.

.

Two hours later, Gibbs decided to go to bed. His actual bed, not under his boat. He made his way up the stairs, glancing around, checking the doors were locked seeing as he had Tony in the house, then went up the other flight to the top level of the house. He stopped by the spare bedroom's door. _I'll just make sure he's alright._

Opening the door silently, Gibbs walked to the side of the bed. _Looks fine to me, and fast asleep. Good._

Gibbs started to turn back to the door, but at the last second turned, bending down to Tony's head. He gently brushed Tony's hair back from his forehead, before placing a gentle kiss there.

"Glad you're alright Tony." He whispered, before silently making his way back out of the room, closing the door behind him, ensconcing the room in darkness. He walked off to his room, to get some sleep.

In the room he'd just vacated, Tony cracked one eye open and smiled.


End file.
